Work has been conducted in the past in the Bell Telephone Laboratories and elsewhere on sound visualization, and the work has been described in a publication by Kock, entitled "Seeing Sound", Wiley & Sons 1971. Unlike the system of the present invention, the prior art system relies on a crude method of phase detection achieved by mixing the driving and received signals, and the prior system displays only the phase cancellation points of the two signals; and not the positive and negative amplitudes, as is the case with the system of the invention. The waves must be carefully chosen for amplitude in the prior system, or else very little cancellation results, and the system becomes inoperative. Moreover, the prior art system, unlike the system to be described, is incapable of deriving true waveforms.